Inner Delta
The Inner Delta is a Subcontinent located in Heterocera. SLGI team gave it the transitory name B036. History The Inner Delta is one of the oldest parts of Heterocera. It was, in many parts, protected as it was left in the first days. At that time, the Lindens were not building large surfaces of continuous land. They were more focused on building small parcels that could be sold for individual use. Structure The Inner Delta is composed of roughly 13 sims. Unlike the subcontinents of Sansara, in Heterocera limits between subcontinents cannot be drawn strictly based on sim borders. The Inner Delta can be considered as separated by waterways to the East and West, by The Void to North and by The Great Bridge to South. Geography Before everything, we need a clarification. A delta is a sedimentary plain created at the mouth of a river. However, Heterocera's both inner and outer deltas are made of coral reefs and not of sedimentary rocks. So, it is questionable if the term delta is the best to be used. Most of the Inner Delta is made of a submerged plain, with average altitude of 15 m. That is, the plain is 5 m beneath sea level. There are long wooden roads built on pillars, crossing the area and providing access for people. Resident-owned parcels surround the rods. In this area, through terraforming, it is impossible to create an island above sea level. Still, many residents have sculpted islands or houses built on pillars. To the border of the region, there are islands, which only rise less then 1 m above sea level, separated by a network of shallow canals, only up to 4 m deep. The islands appear, again, to be of coral origin and not to be sedimentary, as one would expect in a delta. Residents, through terraforming, can rise ground up to surface or can lower down to canal level. Canals have a rough surface, which could mean that they had been excavated. If they were created by water currents, it is expected they had a smooth surface. There is one flooded sim, Haploa. Known as Haploa Shallows, the area is really shallow (17 m high, so that water depth is 2 m) and is entirely Protected Land. To the South, the Great Bridge separates Inner Delta from Outer Delta. The Inner Delta has its own infohub at Iris. Land Status Land is resident-owned. Most parcels are owned individually or sometimes by small groups. Residential corporations are rare within the area. Ground texture resembles coral reef. Protected land is in the form of waterways and roads. In addition, protected land covers the sim Haploa with its shallow water and the infohub in Iris. Access The Inner Delta has its own network of wooden roads, suspended on pillars, unconnected to Heterocera's main road network. These roads have no rezz zones and are not designed for large vehicles, they are rather made for walking. There is a large network of canals, crossing through the entire region. These canals are made for boats, they are too shallow and too narrow for large ships. Also, the Great Bridge is not high enough to allow big ships to pass. The use of ban lines and entity orbs seems to be less frequent in the area, compared to other places. However, visitors have a lot of roads and waterways available to explore. The YavaScript Pods cross the area on several routes. The SLGI Trains fly above the Great Bridge, above some waterways and provide a station connecting the remote road network.